Personal Space
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Drabble. Darth Maul had felt many things in his life: rage, hatred and pain...feeling unconformable was a new one for him. Darth Maul/Lord Dominator
A/N: I don't own Wander over Yonder or Star Wars. Also, in terms of Star Wars Cannon, this takes place years before The Phantom Menace

* * *

When Maul was first given this assignment, he assumed that that this was going to be a simple task and he would be on his way shortly after. Recently, a powerful being who only referred to herself as 'Lord Dominator' had arrived from beyond the Outer Rim and was quickly becoming a growing threat to the galaxy. What interested the Zabrak's master about the alien empress was the technology that her ship used to destroy planets in a matter of seconds. It was a type of power that Maul's master wished to put to use once the Grand Plan of the Sith was complete. Rather then confront Dominator in a battle that would reveal the Sith to the Jedi Order much to early and ruin hundreds of years of scheming in the shadows, Darth Sidious instead sent his apprentice with a single mission: convince Dominator to join them, or kill her if she refused.

It took some convincing, but Sidious finally organized a meeting between Maul and Lord Dominator. But there where some conditions to the meeting; Maul was to come alone to her ship and say his peace about their purposed alliance and promptly leave. The dark lord's apprentice obeyed both these terms and the objectives his master had told him in private before departing to the far reaches of the Outer Rim upon his Infiltrator-class ship to rendezvous with her ship.

Upon docking with Dominator's ship, the Zabrak was met by two of the warlord's probes, who escorted him to the ship's throne room, where he found Dominator sitting upon her stone throne with a look of cool anticipation in her eyes as the Sith apprentice entered the room. At first glance, the young conqueror was not what Maul had expected to see. She looked more like some club-going teenager then a galaxy-spanning tyrant, but if there was anything his master had taught him, it was that if one wished to rule, one must first deceive those around them.

"So…your Sidious's messenger?" she said with a hint of interest in her tone as she looked him over

"His apprentice" the Zabrak corrected, trying not to sound offended as he did "I am Maul. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Dominator"

"Mmm, the pleasure's all mine" the warlord replied in almost sensual voice

Maul felt a small flux in the Force when he heard those words, as if it was warning him of something; not of danger, but something…else. The green-skinned woman then got up from her throne and strode down the staircase, swaying her hips with every step downward in doing so. Maul tried to fight the urge to not look at the young woman's hips, but his eyes couldn't help but get a quick glance at them before looking away. Once she took the final step to the floor, Dominator then began to circle around the Sith apprentice like a Akley circling it's prey. Maul's muscles tensed up, waiting for her to make a move that would give him the excuse to cut her down where she stood.

"So…tell me about yourself, Maul?" she asked as she continued to circle him, eyeing him up and down as she did

"There is nothing to tell" the Sith answered tensely "I am a servant to Lord Sidious and together we will bring ruin to the Jedi!"

"Really? That can't be it" the warlord replied "There must be more to you then you're letting on"

"If you keep asking these stupid questions you'll find out!" he warned irritably

Dominator merely let out a low snicker escape her throat, like that was the response she was trying to get out him. Was this girl suicidal? Or did she not fear him as she should? As his mind raced with these questions, Dominator suddenly crept closer him and reached out with a single hand and proceeded to run it down his chest. The very action made Maul quickly push away from the girl and glare at her for laying a hand him in such a way. Rather then be frightened by this display from the Zabrak, Dominator instead let out a burst of hearty laughter at his actions.

"What's the matter horn-head? Never been touched by a real woman before?" she inquired as she continued to laugh

She wasn't wrong, the only thing he had ever felt the touch of was that the stun-beams from his training droids or the Force Lightning that was cast from his master's fingertips; so needless to say, this was a new experience, one that felt almost…good. He quickly cast away any thought he had after thinking that; his dedication was to his master alone, and he would not some space-fairing siren distract him from his mission.

"Do not do that again" he growled, bearing his teeth as he did

"Oh fine killjoy, I won't touch you again" she answered before coyly adding "Unless you tell me where"

" _By the Force this woman is insane_ " Maul thought to himself in confusion

Dominator's eyes then traveled downward to his belt—or at least that's were he thought her eyes where going—until they fell on his lightsaber hilt.

"So, can I hold it?" she asked slyly before tacking on with "Your lightsaber, I mean"

There was no way that this green-skinned harlot was going to lay a hand on his blade that he held in higher esteem then himself. He reached down and protectively placed his hand on the hilt, glaring daggers back at the girl as way of silently telling her no.

"Yeesh, ok, nevermind" Dominator huffed in defeat "It looks dumb anyway"

"Can we just get back to the task at hand?" the apprentice breathed out in expiration "My master is not a patience man"

"Don't wanna upset your boss, huh?" the warlord inquired with a smirk "So I guess when he says 'fetch' you go get the stick?"

Maul let out a snarl before grabbing his weapon from his belt and igniting the twin blades from the hilt. Again, rather then cower before him or attempt to defend herself, Dominator let out another laugh, once again perplexing the Sith warrior. She was unlike any woman—or opponent for that matter—that he had ever encountered before, and that both confused and interested the Zabrak all in one. If Maul didn't know any better, he would surmise that he was standing before another mighty Sith Lord.

"Alright take it easy sexy, just put away the glow-stick and we'll talk business" she offered as she calmed down from her second laughing fit

Maul remained in his battle-stance, thinking that she was lying. But she merely placed a hand on one of her hips and gave him a confident smirk. After nearly a minute or two of a tense silence between them before deactivating his saber-staff and putting it back to his belt and standing in a regular position.

Wait—did she call him…sexy?

" _I was right,_ _this woman_ _ **is**_ _insane"_ Maul groaned in his mind before speaking "Just give me what I want so I can leave from this place"

Dominator wordlessly pulled out a small chip that held the data he had come for from a back pocket and held it out for the apprentice to see. Suddenly, she stuffed the chip down her shirt, making Maul's eyes widen in surprise in doing so.

"I'll give you this on one condition" she informed him "I'll give you what you want if you give me what _**I**_ want"

Even though Maul was a stranger to many things, what the girl had truly meant in her words was not one of them. His master had forbid from having any other relations with anyone outside of the student/teacher they had, telling him that would weaken his connection to the dark side, but h couldn't didn't deny that green-skinned tyrant had a certain allure to her—in a psychotic sort of way that is. A part of him wanted to just strike her down right here and now and take the data forback to his dark lord, however, the longer he looked at her slim figure, his inner male was overriding his basic sense of judgment. Besides, Sidious didn't really specify as to how he had to get the data.

So with a defeated sigh, he removed his shirt and strode over to Dominator, who licked her lips as she laid eyes upon his muscular tattooed chest.

* * *

"I am most pleased by this, my apprentice" Sidious told his student with a wicked grin on his lips as he looked over the

It was long and silent ride back to Coruscant for the Zabrak. Once he returned his private quarters, he contacted his master and informed him that the mission was complete success. In now time, Sidious had arrived in person to retrieve the data Maul had recovered from Dominator. The dark lord noted that his student seemed drained of his energy and looked flustered.

"Thank you, my master" Maul answered, bowing to his teacher

"I assume Lord Dominator put up a fight before you attained the data?" the Sith Lord surmised

"Yes…it was…quite the fight" his apprentice confirmed with a small hint of embarrassment in his tone "she had a lot of energy at the start of the fight, but I…kept on top of her the entire time until I exhausted her"

"Good, good" his teacher praised "With each victory, your powers are grow even stronger, Darth Maul"

" _That may be debatable this time_ " Maul mentally commented to himself as he remembered his and Dominator's 'fight' " _She exhausted me in the second round_ "

Sidious then tucked away the data under his sleeve. It was then that his student managed to gather the courage to ask why he had been sent to face Dominator for this data in the first place.

"I know it's not my place to ask master, but what do you intend to do with such power?" He inquired, trying his best to hide his fear of his master's wrath as he did

"Oh…I'm sure I'll think of something" Sidious answered with another sinister smile "You may go now. I will contact you again when I have your next assignment"

Maul nodded and rose to his feet before leaving the room a bit too quickly. He desperately needed a shower.

A long, _**cold**_ shower.


End file.
